The Wants of a Shadow
by DarlingXRose
Summary: Oneshot - Mithos reflects on his past and the things he 'failed' to notice.


This is a oneshot I thought of the other day when I was walking and listening to music. I really like Mithos and wanted to show some of his thoughts...Though I think I...Made him to evil, maybe. Not sure. Anyway, I basicaly picture Mithos as having two sides - himself and Yggdrasil. This would take place just before the last battle. Hopfully this dosn't turn out to confusing or wierd. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

An act of immorality. Offensive, threatening, corrupt, the antonym of 'good'. These are the things they use to describe such a tedious word like 'evil'. But how can one really know the should and should not's when considering the word evil? Surly if they knew his reasons, the reasons _why_ he committed such drastic acts, they would synthesize with his cause. Surly they would see the 'just' in his deeds, and accept the necessity behind them.

Humans were such a despicable race, one he dearly wished would just...Disappear. And who could really blame him?

His whole life Mithos was rejected – by humans, elves, friends and family, even...Her. Out of everyone to be rejected by, hers hurt the most. His whole life revolved around Martel – She had raised him, loved him, was everything to him.

He still remembered the day they resolved to fix this world for half elves; how excited she had been about the journey that was ensured to come, the changes they would make, and their more than interesting companions – Yuan, another half elf, as well as a _human_ of all things, and a strange one at that. Mithos was always suspicious of Kratos, but was truly glad to discover a friend in him.

Thinking back he missed the days of changing the world – for the better, that is, and the friends he had made. He still smiled at the memory. Unfortunately that all changed the day they took his sister from him.

He wondered...If they had know the outcome of killing his sister would they have still hesitate to do so? Probably not. Humans were all the same. To think he once trusted one.

After Martel, things spiralled down for Mithos...But up for the other side of him...The one who goes as Lord Yggdrasil. Mithos was his...Innocent side. The inexperienced child that believe he could change the world. The side that was desperate for friends and a sister's love and...Still craves it. But the day Martel died he released the darker side of himself, someone who could deal with the loss, someone who didn't need such traitorous friends, someone who could truly bring around the age of half elves. Strong, powerful, and capable. Unrestricted by such petty things as 'emotions'.

All he needed to change the world was 'underlings'. Minions to do his bidding. After that he resolved to saving his sister; after all, he moved to create this world for her and she should be the first to see it.

When those irritating renegades came into the picture Yggdrasil was more than aware of Yuan's role in it – after all who else was there to lead them? Yuan was the most upset over the new state of the world, especially the part concerning Martel. One thing he will never understand – If Yuan loved her as much as himself would he not also desire her revival? Just another reason to demolish him.

Kratos was good, however. Loyal, obedient, less than spoken let alone 'outspoken'. Until, of course, that human came along. Another thing he would never understand – Kratos need to free such an inferior thing such as her. There was nothing special about some human project, other than to further their research. What was it with these inferior beings and ruining everything dear to him? Even Kratos own son was personally trying to kill him. He should have killed Kratos long before this could have happened. He should have known better than to actually _trust_ him.

Now this is where he stood. Alone. After being left by his sister, his only friends had betrayed him. After finally finding a suitable body, Martel rejected him. Then again that was something Mithos always knew – that Martel would reject any host body he found her, and not just because she wanted to return to Derris Kharlan.

Fine. All this time was a lie to him. He knew that this wasn't what he wanted. He knew his Seraphs didn't want this. Despite what they may think, even his Grand Cardinals didn't know what they were getting into. No...This was purely what Yggdrasil wanted – to see the human race squirm for all the wrong they'd ever done him, for all the injustice they had caused.

What he had done was wrong. But he wasn't the only sinner here.

Without regret he would wait. To face the final battle, the last obstacle...Maybe he would finally be reunited with his sister. He hoped so. He never could bring himself to care that his life may end – what else did it hold for him anyway? Broken hearts and empty promises...Yet he still hoped to die a hero. In his own mind he already was – just look at how he changed the world! Maybe this time they could get it right. Maybe Lloyd will pull through and change it for good. As hopeful as it seemed though...Mithos knew some discrimination would still linger. And he couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
